The Newest Member
by I-love-foxy-naruto
Summary: What happens when a new adorable member is brought to the Akatsuki? Will he be strong enough to survive in the Akatsuki? Will the members keep their hands off him? Find out and read! (WARNING: CONTAINS YOAI, BOYxBOY ACTION) (MY FIRST POST!)


**Disclamer: I DO NOT own naruto or its charactors! **

**I DO own Neko Kuugki!**

The newest member - chapter 1?  
Dear reader,  
Let me tell u a little about myself! My name is Neko Kuugki! I'm a neko. I'm 5"2' and look very femmy for a 16 year old boy. I have short red hair and fur. Also I have chocolate eyes that need glasses in the worst way. People say I look like a femmy adorable neko Sasori. But no... I wear the normal Akatsuki uniform. But that's all I can really say. But I'm the newest member of the Akatsuki, to replace the "Orochimaru" opening. But for right now I'll start from the beginning. I was a normal girl, til the leader of the Akatsuki kidnapped me and brought me to their relm. On the way there I not only gained the ability to bend everything with my chakara, and be gender-bent into this. Honestly, I really love being a guy. Well and after I was brought to the HQ I was given the uniform. And had to wait for the rest of the members to come back for a formal introduction. I hated the long wait. But couldn't wait to meet them in person. So let's start here...  
I was laying on my bed or temporary bed until I know who I'm partnered with. I just layed there making drawings on the roof with the smallest amount of chakara I had. That way I didn't mess up the roof too bad. The only good thing that happened from all the waiting was that I was able to get hold of my abilities before anyone saw that I was a complete amateur. Well now at least I new the worst and best of my abilities. Yet I was getting kinda bored with the six Peins and Konan. I was kinda releaved when I heard foot steps and somewhat recognizable grumbling. Yet with my cat ears I was at least able to make out some words. The funniest would be Hidan! I could make out some cursing and preying to Jashin with in the grumbling from him. Then Kakazu not far behind. I heard a few numbers of him probably counting the cash that they made on their latest bounty. Then I heard light foot steps with silence, which I'm guessing was Itachi. Followed by a heavier footsteps attached to Kisame's voice. And then I heard the Zetsu's duking out in a conversation. Followed by an angry as can be Deidara with his happy-go-fucky partner, Tobi. 'Well it sounds like the gangs all here!' I thought to myself with a smile. But then a knock at the door knocked me out of my thoughts. I answerd the door to find Konan standing on the other side. "Well? Are u ready to meet them face to face?" she asked with a bit of cheer in her voice. I think she saw how nervice I was, especially since I knew them but they don't know me. I walked out into the hall and closed the door behind me. We headed to the living area where all the meetings take place. When we got there It was just one Pein - the Pein I liked - siting in the recliner reading the reports of the other members. "Hey, Leader-sama, where is the rest of the Pein's?" I asked with curiosity. "Well since the rest of the members are back, I sent them the get things and do things and what not." he said without looking from his papers. I heard showers up stairs so I had to sit and wait with Pein and Konan. 'At least their not going to be hot and sweaty when I see them.' I thought to myself with a blush. ( A little thing about me is that I have had a crush on ALMOST EVERY member on the Akatsuki. And I do have my favs. And of corse I told Konan about this... So she knew what I was thinking about when I caught her laughing because I have a slight blush on my face)  
So after waiting for awhile, all the members soon were all siting in the Living room. I tried not to make eye contact and blush, but they were all starring at me. Ether with a small blush or a nose bleed. But still it was a very AKWARD silence. That is til it was broken from Pein shuffling the mission report papers. It made half the room jump, but everyone looked at him to see what he had to say. "After looking at the reports, it seems that most of your missions went well. But now to a new Topic. We have a new member in our ranks. His name is Neko and he is here to replace the former missing spot. I have decided that he would get to pick who he is partnered with. Since most are two man teams, the partner he picks will then become a three man team." he said as he sat with his hands folded to his chest. Then the eyes turned to me... Again. There was only one team that I would actually get along with so I choose that one. "Well if I had to choose..." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I noticed that they had gone back to nosebleeds and blushing from my not so suprising hi-pitch voice. "I would have to choose ... Deidara and Tobi." "WHAT?!" was all I heard. They were ether in surprise I would choose them or are jealous cuz they don't get to spend quality time with the new babe. I say this cuz Konan had explains that most of the Akatsuki were ether Bi or gay. But I wasn't surprised. After I said my decision, Konan and Pein left. Then they all came in and gathered around me. I had no idea why. "There is no fucking way a hot ass babe like you is a guy." Hidan said sliding in close to me. He was one of my favs cuz I can take out my frustration on him and wouldnt even give a crap as long as he got laid! "Well say what you want but... I'm a guy. If you don't believe me the take a look for yourself." I said while opening my cloak and pulled up the baggy tank I wear under it. They all blushes and starred at my flawless pale skin, the faint outline of pecs and abs, and the small perked nipples that had hardened from the cooled air. A deep blush crossed my face as I pulled the tank down in embarrassment. That's when Tobi got really close to my face! "Even if you have proof! You are just Sooooooooooooooooooooo CUTE!" I smiled a little akwardly "Um, thanks Tobi!" I felt strange with all these cold killers oggling me like this. That's when I noticed only Hidan, Diedara, Tobi, and Kisame were the ones who were oggleing me.  
Hidan put a hand on my thigh. I pulled away shyly and crossed my legs trying to hide the boner that I got from the way he slid his hand on my leg. "Hehehe. You got a boner don't you?" Kisame said looking down from above. I blushed hard. "Man, this is so embarrassing! Getting a boner like this?! In front of all of you!" my blush deepened as I said it. They all blushed as well. Hidan slid even closer,"Your a virgin aren't you?!" I could feel his boner on my thigh. I squeaked as he started to grind a little. "Yeah! So! I-I-I-Holy shit!" That's when I realized they all had boners! Hidan at my right, Kisame from behind, Deidara at my left, and Tobi from the front. Hidan grabbed my arm, snapping me out of my haze. "So? Who the fuck is gunna give you the first fuck?!" Hidan said grinding on my thigh harder. "Well... Um... I want... Deidara. That is if you don't mind?!" I asked with my face as red as my hair. "Sure, un!" he said with a sincere smile. I stood up and he hoped in my place. With a tug of my hips, he pulled me into his lap. And as I sat there, I could feel his boner on my ass. I moan as he pulled at my ear, oh it felt so good! As he played with my ear, he had slipped of my cloak. He untied the string of my pants and slipped them off along with my boxer-briefs. He took hold of my member and used his mouth. It felt so GREAT! He was so skilled with his hands! It only took a few minutes and I cam! While was keeping me busy, he had slipped his member out of his pants. After he was finished up font, he slipped his hands under and lubed my hole. He also lubed up his member just to be sure. 'If they were teammates, he wanted to make a good impression.' he thought to himself as he slipped inside me. "Ah! Mmmmmmmm!" it was all I could do to keep from screaming. Tears of pleasure start to run down my cheeks. I didnt want to miss a single feeling. So I shifted myself and used my chakara to ride him! Oh it felt so… so… close! I felt so good that I couldn't even form words, til it hit! I hit the sweet spot! "DANNA!" I yelled as I shoved it on the spot one more time! That was all I could take! My cum covered the floor in front of us, and he cam deep inside me. 'So this is what seed feels like inside you.' I thought to myself as I sat strait down on his member. As I pulled off him, more of his seed spilled into me. "danna…" I whispered as I collapsed into Deidara's lap.


End file.
